mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 36
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #36 is the thirty-sixth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rainbow Dash follows Soarin to a remote location to help him with a dangerous mission. Summary The issue opens during Ponyville's first snow of winter, and among the Mane Six, Rainbow Dash is particularly looking forward to having time off due to the Wonderbolts' winter hiatus. However, Spitfire arrives to inform her that Soarin has gone to an outpost in the Yaket Mountain Range. After a major mess-up during a recent Wonderbolts performance, Soarin has gone to prove himself, and Spitfire is unable to bring herself to go after him after trying to replace him at the Equestria Games qualification tryouts. With Spitfire's trust placed in her, Rainbow Dash accepts the mission. As she packs for the trip at her cloudominium, she explains to Twilight Sparkle that the Yaket Mountains are the only place where the Everplant grows, which is used in a lot of Equestrian medicine. Because of the region's treacherous weather, many Pegasi volunteer to deliver Everplant for the thrill of it or simply to prove their worth. Despite Twilight's misgivings, Rainbow Dash is certain that she can handle it. After navigating the mountain range's frigid altitudes and dense fog, rain, and snow, Rainbow finally makes it to the outpost, where she is greeted by bartender Jett Glider. Just moments after Rainbow arrives, Soarin crash-lands after making an outpost delivery. Upon seeing Rainbow, Soarin is embittered by the fact that Spitfire didn't come to get him herself. The next morning, Soarin returns to the outpost after making another delivery, freezing from the cold mountain air. When asked why he is pushing himself so hard, Soarin says he wants to prove he still has what it takes to be a Wonderbolt after his recent performance blunder. Just then, the outpost's extreme weather alarm goes off, and mailmare Derpy arrives with an urgent message from Yakyakistan: the yaks have been stricken with a strain of equine flu and need a large delivery of Everplant. With no one willing to brave the region's worsening weather, Soarin volunteers to make the delivery, and Rainbow Dash offers to go with him. Together, Rainbow Dash and Soarin fly through the furious storms of the Arctic North. At one point, Rainbow Dash is hit by a bolt of lightning. Soarin saves her, and the two take shelter in a cave while they wait for the storm to pass. Rainbow Dash asks Soarin again why he is pushing himself since he is a great flyer. Soarin explains that he has always needed to work harder because he doesn't have as much raw talent as Rainbow. In addition, he has had a crisis of confidence ever since Spitfire almost replaced him at the Equestria Games tryouts and most recently after messing up at the Wonderbolts' last show. But Rainbow Dash assures Soarin that he represents the heart of the Wonderbolts and that everyone on the team respects and cares about him. Soarin is cheered up by Rainbow's words, and the two resume their journey after the weather clears up. Some time later, Rainbow and Soarin return to the outpost and find Spitfire waiting for them. Having been informed of Soarin's situation by Derpy, Spitfire flew out to meet them and to properly apologize to Soarin for how she treated him at the Equestria Games tryouts. Soarin accepts Spitfire's apology, and they and Rainbow Dash fly home together. Quotes :Rarity: I see you've gotten a head start on your day off, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Day off? The first snow is taken care of. The Wonderbolts are on winter hiatus. I'm taking the whole season off! :Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful. :Rainbow Dash: You know me! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes... I do. :Soarin: Jett! Gimme a cider. :Jett Glider: We're out of cider. Some pony drank it all. :Rainbow Dash: What? Clearly you've never had to contend with Pinkie Pie for it. :Derpy: Urgent message from Yakyakistan! :Soarin: I always knew I wanted to be a Wonderbolt, but nearly everypony told me that I'd never be that good. So I practiced harder than anypony. Practically did nothing else. :Rainbow Dash: And you became a Wonderbolt! So, what's the problem? :Soarin: Just because I made it, doesn't mean I still don't feel like a fraud sometimes. :Rainbow Dash: Spitfire's not exactly warm and fuzzy, but she respects and cares about you. We all do. You're the heart of the Wonderbolts, and we would not be a team without you. :Soarin: You really mean that? :Rainbow Dash: Of course I do! All the Bolts think you're amazing. And you don't need to come to the top of a mountain to prove it. :Soarin: Thanks, Dash. That means a lot. :Spitfire: I am still ashamed of how I acted during the Equestria Games qualifiers. I just didn't want to admit it. Can you forgive me—for all of this? :Soarin: Of course! :Spitfire: You weren't planning on taking the winter off or anything, were you? :Rainbow Dash: No, ma'am!